Story of the Unexpected Lovers
by Naea Urahara
Summary: These two were wrongfully separated... but what if they had actually met while alive?


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANGEL BEATS!**

**A/N: Hey guys! So a little while ago I watched episode 10 of Angel beats. It made me cry which is saying something. I just don't think it's fair the way Yui disappeared. So I decided to do this. Mainly because it makes me feel a lot better. Anyway I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

_I'll marry you…_

_No matter the physical handicap!_

_**It was funny actually… how it all happened. How it really happened.**_

"Hey! Hinata! Hinata wake up!"

I opened my eyes slowly, rubbing the sleep out of them. I looked up, it was the middle of the day obviously. Sitting up I looked around. Ray was standing in front of me.

"Dude," he said quietly. "You've been out for nearly two hours… in the park! We got to practice! The season starts in two weeks!"

"Oh my God!" I jumped up quickly. I had totally forgotten! I needed to start practicing!

He helped me up, we already had the baseballs and the bats ready. I put on a helmet and grabbed a bat.

"Ray!" I shouted over to him. "DON'T HOLD BACK!"

He smirked, the cocky jerk. "Fine, but you should know better than anyone, your gonna be hurting."

I smirked right back at him. "Bring it."

He threw the ball, hard, I could see it coming at me as fast as a speeding car, but I knew his throws too well.

2.…

1.…

I hit the ball, smack in the middle as hard and fast as I could. Ray watched as it soared over him. "Dude!" he shouted, the loudest I've ever heard him. "It's out of there!"

It surprised me too, I've never hit it like that before until-

_**CRASH!**_

Ray got wide eyed. "Hinata… you hit a window."

"I CAN SEE THAT NOW YOU JERK!"

I sighed and ran over to the house on the other side of the park.

_Of course! Just my luck of all the crap!_

…

I woke up from my nap. My mother was sitting there as always.

"Did you have a nice nap dear?"

I smiled up at her. "It was nice momma! I was running and I beat five guys in a soccer game all by myself!"

She smiled and helped me up. "That's good sweetie. How much did you beat them by?"

"Forty points!"

She put the bed up and laid me back. "Wow, so quick. Hungry sweetie?"

"Yes momma."

She rubbed my cheek, I could still see it though. The sadness in her eyes… I just wish… so much that someone would help her out… and someone would love me… That's all I want.

_**CRASH!**_

My mother quickly turned around as I gasped. "What was tha!"

"Something flew threw the window momma!"

She looked around, a few minutes later she found a baseball. I smiled. "BASEBALL!"

The doorbell rang, and my mother went to answer it, seconds later I heard her voice, alone with someone else's voice.

"Oh so you're the one who hit that homerun eh?"

"Yes ma'am I'm terribly sorry."

I heard momma chuckle a little. "It's fine but, you might want to apologize to my daughter."

Then her and the mystery man walked in. I looked at him, his blue hair, and his handsome eyes. He looked nice. He walked up to me and bowed.

"I- I'm sorry about that! I promise it won't happen again!"

I smiled. "It's okay. It was only an accident!"

He looked up and smiled, I don't know why but that smile seemed to make my heart flutter a little. Is he different?

…

Her smile was so cute, in fact, she was cute. But… it didn't take long for me to figure out why she was in bed the way she was.

"A-anyway if I can take my ball I'll be on my way!"

Then her mother tapped me on the shoulder. "Actually I'm going to need to call somebody to fix this window. Would you mind taking my daughter out on a walk for a little while?"

I looked at her and nodded reluctantly. "S-sure." I looked at her. "My names Hideki Hinata, but everyone calls me by my last name."

She smiled up at me sweetly. "Please, call me Yui."

I smiled back at her and nodded. "Well should we go?"

She nodded again, but then I saw something I didn't expect. Her mother had gotten out a wheelchair. That would explain the ramp on the stairs.

Yui looked down. "Oh yeah… I'm… paralyzed…"

I sighed and got her into the wheelchair, within minutes we had gone outside.

She was amazed by the outside, I saw the smile on her face. She was such a happy girl, but to be bound like this. It had to be all sorts of hell… I wonder… could I help?


End file.
